The present disclosure relates to bandages for wounds, and in some instances, to bandages for use with a vacuum and/or irrigation source. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to wound packing used with vacuum bandages or other types of bandages to keep a wound from closing in an unwanted manner.
The prior art contemplates that chronic wounds may be treated by providing a vacuum in the space above the wound to promote healing. A number of prior art references teach the value of the vacuum bandage or the provision of vacuum in the space above the surface of a chronic wound.
A vacuum bandage is a bandage having a cover for sealing about the outer perimeter of the wound and under which a vacuum is established to act on the wound surface. Applying vacuum to the wound surface promotes healing of chronic wounds. Typically, suction tubes are provided for drawing exudate away from the wound and for creating a vacuum under the cover. The following U.S. patents establish the nature of vacuum treatment bandages and devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,992, 6,080,189, 6,071,304, 5,645,081, 5,636,643, 5,358,494, 5,298,015, 4,969,880, 4,655,754, 4,569,674, 4,382,441, and 4,112,947. All of such references are incorporated herein by reference.
Further, the prior art contemplates that wounds may be treated by providing irrigation in the space above the wound. Typically, a tube is provided in communication with the wound surface of the wound at one end and with an irrigation source an another end. The fluid from the irrigation source travels through the tube to the wound surface.
Additionally, it is desirable to keep wound surfaces separated in some types of wounds. For example, after sinus surgery, certain wound surfaces should be separated to prevent closure of the wound in an unwanted manner.